


Standards

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-14
Updated: 2007-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arwen entrusts the standard to Halbarad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standards

Halbarad eyed the heavy staff. Even that was well-crafted, and he wondered again what the black covering hid. He knew better than to ask outright but could not keep the question from his eyes.

"Long have I wrought this in secret, and I shall not reveal it yet. Yet take heart, Halbarad uin-Dúnadan! Our chance now lies in stealth, but that soon shall pass." She stepped forward, placed the staff in the ranger's hand, and smiled wryly. "Shall we carry hope to Hope?"

Halbarad returned her smile. "Aye, my queen. We shall bear it in secrecy, and see it unfurled."


End file.
